1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high density integrated circuit package having a plurality of integrated circuit die attached to a common lead frame.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
Modern microprocessor-based computer systems, including personal computers, require increased memory storage capability, with faster access which, nonetheless, use the same space on mother boards or other printed circuit boards as prior memory devices. Apparatus and methods for achieving a high density, three-dimensional integrated circuit memory package having a small footprint are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,029, entitled, Ultra High Density IC Packages Method, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,766, also entitled Ultra High Density IC Packages Method, both assigned to the common assignee of the present invention.
These related patents describe an apparatus and method of manufacturing a three-dimensional high density integrated circuit module, which provides a plurality of individual integrated circuit packages stacked vertically without additional board space. In these ultra high density modules electrical leads extending from each of the individual integrated circuit packages in the module are electrically coupled to each other and to external circuitry via an external conductive rail assembly.
For flash memory applications, such as smart cards and the like, even greater memory density is required. That is, more memory in a low profile package is needed without increasing the footprint area of the device and without increasing the number of electrical leads extending from such a package.